Beyblade: Zero Era
Beyblade: Zero Era is an RP story created by ReconStrike Commando, and Ezio Editore da California, it features many users new and old from the wiki portraying their characters, similar to what has gone on before. It is the official RP universe of Beyblade Fanon Wiki. The story has already concluded its first series, and second series begun in 2019. Plot Series 1 An evil force threatens the world, led by a dark blader, and his sinister bey, this evil army wishes to control the world with the power of the Black Rings, and will not take no for an answer in their conquest over the entire galaxy. Will the heroes be able to stop these terrible beings before they conquer Earth? Series 2 The world has rebuilt after the Ramaz Dolsa invasion, and nearly 20 years later a new system of beyblading has been created! The Burst system allows for every blader to resonate with their bey, forging a connection between a blader and beyspirit, allowing them to communicate and increasing their power, a skill that would normally be unachievable for even the strongest bladers. Our new heroes face an ancient threat, and aided by both new and familiar faces, must venture into forgotten territory in order to defeat the warriors who wield Dark History beys and fight to the death. Characters Introduced in Series 1 Introduced in the OVAs Introduced in Series 2 Soundtrack 'Series One' Season 1 Opening: A New Beginning Ending: Future Memories Season 2 Opening: The Falling Sky Ending: Never Gonna Back Down! Season 3 Opening: History Lessons Ending: Opening the Door to the Past Season 4 Opening: Threat of Annihilation! Ending: Miracles Can Happen Plus/R Opening: Methuselah with No Soul Ending 1: Picnic Under the Stars Ending 2: Gold Dust! Ending 3: 6442 Years Ending 4: Soaring Hearts Plus/Z Opening 1: Azure Dragon Ending 1: Bright Opening 2: Dragon Days Ending 2: Ki Breaks Opening 3: Spiritual Knight Ending 3: Journey Opening 4: Return To Form Ending 4: The Next Battle Opening 5: Bright Ending 5: The Xiao Spirit Opening 6: Ruined Dragon Ending 6: Soaring Hearts Series 2 Season 1 Opening 1: School Days Ending 2: Friends of Fortune Episodes 'Series One' Season 1 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 1: Purple Reunion - Leader and Lieutenant Clash! Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 2: Zangetsu's First Victim - The Pirate Lady Plunders Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 3: The Unexpected Visitor Episode 4: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 4: Triple Threat Episode 5: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 5: Psyra vs. Vhast Episode 6: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 6: Double Battle - Triple Conclusion Episode 7: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 7: Enter! The Xiao Family Dragon Emperor! Episode 8: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 8: To Russia - The Dragon's Life Episode 9: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 9: Focus Episode 10: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 10: Battle of the Sisters - Yin Yang Clash! Season 2 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 11: Brazilian Brawl Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 12: Vari's Suicidal Revenge Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 13: Creepy Amazon - Undead Brawl Episode 4: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 14: Demon of Bei-Ling Episode 5: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 15: Attack on France! Episode 6: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 16: The Wolf of the WBBA Episode 7: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 17: An Unexpected Party Guest Episode 8: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 18: Frontline Blues Episode 9: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 19: Hidden Bladers, Crouching Idiots Episode 10: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 20: Ramaz Dolsa's Proclamation Season 3 Episode 1: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 21: Des & Xiaolong - The Eternal Bond Episode 2: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 22: History Lesson Episode 3: Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 23: Secrets of the Mystic Spiral! Episode 4: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 24: Battle of the Spectre '''Episode 5: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 25: Flashback - Preventing Salamandra 'Episode 6: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 26: French Convalescence 'Episode 7: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 27: Synchrome 'Episode 8: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 28: The Keys of Concord 'Episode 9: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 29: Knighting Ceremony Season 4 'Episode 1: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 30: The Legend Reborn 'Episode 2: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 31: Destruction 'Episode 3: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 32: The Pharaoh Returns?! 'Episode 4: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 34: Unification 'Episode 5: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 35: Infiltration 'Episode 6: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 36: Lovers, Sisters, Friends, Enemies 'Episode 7: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 37: Brutes, Prophets, Warriors, Allies 'Episode 8: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 38: Ramaz Dolsa vs Earth - Dragons Collide! 'Episode 9: ' Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 39: The Man from Ramazia '''OVAs Plus/R Episode 1: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R – Episode 1: The Silhouette Illuminated '''Episode 2: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R – Episode 2: A New Regime! 'Episode 3: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R - Episode 3: Millennia Men 'Episode 4: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/R - Episode 4: Battle in the Stratosphere Plus/Z 'Episode 1: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z – Episode 1: The Idle Dragon 'Episode 2: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 2: Union 'Episode 3: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 3: The Stone Forest of Zhou Tian 'Episode 4: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 4: Zhou Dynasty – The Hidden Legacy! 'Episode 5: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 5: Lightning Strikes Twice 'Episode 6: 'Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 6: The Emperor of China '''Series Two Season 1 Episode 1: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 1: The Next Generation! '''Episode 2: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 2: World Champions - Master and Apprentice! 'Episode 3: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 3: A Challenge - Training Day! 'Episode 4: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 4: Hanging Out 'Episode 5: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 5: The Secret 'Episode 6: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 6: Friend vs Friend 'Episode 7: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 7: Byakko vs Liger - Training Royale! 'Episode 8: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 8: The Mysterious Angle Compass 'Episode 9: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 9: A Collection of Champions 'Episode 10: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 10: Regime and the Midsummer's Soirée 'Episode 11: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 11: The School Trip - Brazilian Holiday! 'Episode 12: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 12: The Ruins 'Episode 13: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 13: Breakdown in the Rainforest 'Episode 14: 'Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 14: Destan and the Lost City of El Dorado '''Beyblades WBBA ' Ligerfile.jpg PeacockFile.jpg ApusFile.jpg Xiaolongfile.jpg Dragonisisfile.jpg Dragonshenfile.jpg ApophisFile.jpg YamatoFile.jpg ItzamnaFile.jpg Ghoulfile.jpg DragusFile.jpg PiretteFile.jpg ToucanFile.jpg ' Ramaz Dolsa AzalonFile.jpg KailonFile.jpg BarlonFile.jpg MalionFile.jpg ZangetsuFile.jpg RakalonFile.jpg KastalonFile.jpg GoudalonFile.jpg Other ZhoulongFile.jpg ZhoulongExceedFile.jpg ZhoulongConquerorFile.jpg ApusMk-RFile.jpg ApusMechaFile.jpg Voltaic Mecha Unicorno.jpg Asphodel Mecha Kerbecs.jpg Creator Mecha Saviou.jpg Supremacy Mecha Xiaolong copy.jpg Series 2 Energy Layers EL - Valkyrie1.png|Energy Layer - Valkyrie (Catherine Ver.) EL - Ifrit1.png|Energy Layer - Ifrit (Morgan Ver.) EL - Amaterasu1.png|Energy Layer - Amaterasu (Kaiga Zabuko Ver) EL - Anubis1.png|Energy Layer - Anubis (Clémentine Ver.) EL - Tigris1.png|Energy Layer - Tigris (Lin Menghu Ver.) EL - Liger2.png|Energy Layer - Liger (Isolde Ver.) EL - Unicorno1.png|Energy Layer - Unicorno (Galahad Ver.) EL - Lion1.png|Energy Layer - Lion (Vixin Ver.) EL - Byakko.png|Energy Layer - Byakko (Destan Ver.) EL - Peacock2.png|Energy Layer - Peacock (Cherrosée Ver.) EL - Demise Apus1.png|Energy Layer - Demise Apus EL - Peacock1.png|Energy Layer - Peacock (Céleste Ver.) EL - Liger1.png|Energy Layer - Liger (Angus Ver.) EL - Dragonisis.png|Energy Layer - Dragonisis EL - Dragonshen.png|Energy Layer - Dragonshen EL - Scorpio1.png|Energy Layer - Scorpio (Ji-won Ver.) EL - Excalibur1.png|Energy Layer - Excalibur (Tixa Ver.) EL - Phoenix2.png|Energy Layer - Scorch Phoenix (Unknown Ver.) EL - Ifrit3.png|Energy Layer - Ifrit (Howell Ver.) EL - Ifrit2.png|Energy Layer - Ifrit (Sophie Ver.) Forge Discs FD - Knuckle2.png|Forge Disc - Knuckle (Valkyrie Ver.) FD - Unite.png|Forge Disc - Unite FD - Spread.png|Forge Disc - Spread (Amaterasu Ver.) FD - Nine.png|Forge Disc - Nine (Anubis Ver.) FD - Jerk.png|Forge Disc - Jerk (Tigris Ver.) FD - Aero1.png|Forge Disc - Aero (Liger Ver.) FD - Spread2.png|Forge Disc- Spread (Unicorno Ver.) FD - Obsidian.png|Forge Disc - Obsidian (Lion Ver.) FD - Valor.png|Forge Disc - Valor (Byakko Ver.) FD - Aero4.png|Forge Disc - Aero (Peacock Ver.) FD - Knuckle1.png|Forge Disc - Knuckle (Demise Apus Ver.) FD - Buster.png|Forge Disc - Buster (Peacock Ver.) FD - Aero2.png|Forge Disc - Aero (Angus Ver.) FD - Preserve.png|Forge Disc - Preserve (Dragonisis Ver.) FD - Ignite.png|Forge Disc - Ignite (Dragonshen Ver.) FD - Seven.png|Forge Disc - Seven (Scorpio Ver.) FD - Jerk2.png|Forge Disc - Jerk (Excalibur Ver.) FD - Four.png|Forge Disc - Four FD - Unite2.png|Forge Disc - Unite (Howell Ver.) FD - Unite3.png|Forge Disc - Unite (Sophie Ver.) Performance Tips PF - Revolve.png|Performance Tip - Revolve (Valkyrie Ver.) PF - Unite.png|Performance Tip - Unite (Ifrit Ver.) PF - Claw.png|Performance Tip - Claw (Amaterasu Ver.) PF - Gyro.png|Performance Tip - Gyro (Anubis Ver.) PF - Gyro3.png|Performance Tip - Gyro (Tigris Ver.) PF - Xtreme2.png|Performance Tip - Xtreme (Liger Ver.) PF - Jump.png|Performance Tip - Jump (Unicorno Ver.) PF - Claw2.png|Performance Tip - Claw (Lion Ver.) PF - Edge.png|Performance Tip - Edge (Byakko Ver.) PF - Xtreme.png|Performance Tip - Xtreme (Peacock Ver.) PF - Gyro2.png|Performance Tip - Gyro (Demise Apus Ver.) PF - Steel.png|Performance Tip - Steel (Liger Ver.) PF - Rotate.png|Performance Tip - Preserve (Dragonisis Ver.) PF - Spike1.png|Performance Tip - Spike (Dragonshen Ver.) PF - Strike.png|Performance Tip - Strike (Scorpio Ver.) PF - Wrench.png|Performance Tip - Wrench (Excalibur Ver. PF - Crash1.png|Performance Tip - Crash (Unknown Ver.) PF - Unite2.png|Performance Tip - Unite (Howell and Sophie Ver.) Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era